Summary 1) NTM prevalence in closed health care systems: During FY2008-2009 we finalized analytic datasets from four Health Maintenance Organizations representing a combined population of nearly 4 million persons and four geographic areas of the United States (Southern California, Pacific Northwest, Southwest, Mid-Atlantic). These sites combined represent a total of 49 years of observation, ranging from 10 years-16 years. Analysis of these data is in progress and we expect to complete the analysis and manuscript within the next 3 months. 2) Hospital discharge data : During FY2008-09 we completed analysis of hospital discharges associated with nontuberculous mycobacteria from 11 states representing nearly half of all hospital discharges during 1988-2005. During that period, a total of 116,548 hospital discharges were identified associated with the ICD9 code for pulmonary NTM, of which 40,533 were not associated with AIDS. The manuscript based on this analysis will be published in 2009. In addition, we completed an analysis of bronchiectasis-associated hospitalizations and are finalizing the manuscript.